


Mary Stayed Out All Night Three Sentence Fics

by mikkimouse



Category: Maeri-neun Webakjung | Marry Me Mary!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: A collection of short fics written for the3 sentence ficathonon Dreamwidth. Each chapter is its own story.See chapter titles for pairings and titles and summaries for prompts.
Relationships: Byun Jung In/Kang Mu Gyul/Wi Mary
Collections: M's Three Sentence Fics





	1. Mary/Mu Gyul/Jung In, Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, Any, flower crown(s)](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7046288#cmt7046288)  
> Characters: Mary, Jung In, Mu Gyul

Jung In gingerly touched the circle of knitted flowers Mary had placed on his head. "What...?" 

She grinned and tapped the flowers on her own head. "It's a flower crown! I made them for us!" 

Jung In looked from Mary to Mu Gyul, who was sitting on the couch with a matching flower circle sliding down over one ear, and accepted that this was his fate for the evening. "Thank you, Mary, I love it."


	2. Mary/Mu Gyul/Jung In, Salt and Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, Any, cooking together](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7046032&posted=1#cmt7267216)  
> Characters: Mary, Mu Gyul, Jung In

Jung In tasted the soup and made a face. "Mu Gyul, what did you put in here?" 

Mu Gyul held up a container. "I put in salt, just like Mary told me to!" 

Mary came up behind him and gently took the container from his hands. "Mu Gyul, honey...this is _sugar._ " 

"Oh." Mu Gyul winced. "Oops?" 

Jung In sighed and set the spoon down. "I'll call for delivery."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
